Kind of Like Magic
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "The Tesla Coils, are firing at such a high frequency that the sparks literally create sound waves as they fly through the air. Which is nerdy." Blaine replied, laughing." A short drabble, I was watching The Sorcerer's Apprentice and when it got to the Tesla Coil music scene, I instantly thought of Klaine, and well, this happened.


I do not own Glee or The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Have some questions or qualms to share with me? You can always review or Private message me, because I check them and my email daily. Or you could always go into my ask on my tumblr:

district9ftw (period) tumblr (period) com

You could even follow me, if you want. I always make sure to add my fanfics in there too, and tend to write more stories there, as well.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Blaine knows that he should be working on his powers now, he really does. And he feels _incredibly_ bad about sort of kicking out his mentor Balthazar out. Being able to do magic, (kind of like in Harry Potter, which he thinks is freaking awesome) and being the Prime Merlinian, the guy that was supposed to save the world is a big deal, and a great honor and all and yes, Blaine understands that.

But Kurt Hummel, _the _Kurt Hummel, as in his crush since about elementary school, wanted to _willingly _spend time with him. Granted it was to help Kurt with his midterm papers, but still spending time with him none the less.

He nervously shuffled down the set of steps that led to the warehouse his college professor was temporarily letting him use, eyes sweeping the wide, slight dingy expanse to make sure that everything was in semi-order while Kurt followed behind him.

"Wow. You certainly have been busy down here." Kurt observed, looking around in awe. Blaine smiled, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, I uh. Two years down here can give a guy a lot of time to work. And think."

"I actually have something really cool to show you." He added, as an afterthought. Walking over to the center of the room he bent down and began plugging each of them into their proper place. Kurt observed him, finally noticing the small tall cage in the center of the room, which had a laptop sitting inside on a small shelf. Looking around more he noticed that there were several large metal rod-like things, almost in a circle surrounding the cage.

"Are these…Tesla Coils?" Kurt asked, reaching out to touch one lightly.

"Yeah. Wow, you know what that is. That's awesome." Blaine mumbled, mostly to himself and Kurt smirked.

"I- I was using them to generate something called Plasma, and this thing is, I got so fixated on the technical parts of it, that I almost didn't notice something really amazing." Blaine explained, once he had gone back to plugging in the outlets to the cage. He stepped in one side, closing the gate behind him and opening the other side, looking sheepish.

"I think you'd better step into my cage." He said, holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

"O-kay. I've definitely never heard anyone say _that _to me before." Kurt said, laughing a bit. He stepped inside, not quite noticing the small space until Blaine had closed the other side behind him, saying "I'm not surprised."

"Just hold onto this bar here, please." Blaine instructed, gesturing to a bar fashioned a little ways above his computer.

"Oh, and you might want to put these on." He produced to sets of noise-canceling headphones from the table. Kurt glanced at them forlornly. It had taken him a long time to do his hair, thank you very much.

"Why?" Blaine smiled slyly.

"It gets pretty loud in here. You'll still be able to hear it though. And the rest, well, you'll see. And I know, it does horrible things to the hair, but I have some gel with me if it gets _that _bad." He said, laughing lightly. After a pause Kurt slipped them on over his ears, grasping onto the bars hesitantly.

"Great, thank you. Now just enjoy the show." Blaine turned a knob on the box that was stationed next to his laptop. It controlled the lights of the warehouse and he dimmed them, to the point where the laptop was the brightest thing. Pressing a few keys on his keyboard he placed his headphones on as well, grasping the bar.

There was a brief pause, and suddenly an almost lighting-like spark bounced from one of the coils and onto the cage, making a loud twang noise. Kurt nearly jumped back in shock as more fired, but Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist to prevent that, clutching at the bar from around him.

Kurt stared in awe as several sparks jolted around, and he gasped slightly when he realized that they were actually making sound. It sounded exactly like _Superstitious _by Stevie Wonder.

Once the song had ended the sparks faded and it was silent. Kurt took off his headphones, turning to Blaine, who was grinning.

"How did you _do _that?" He asked. Blaine laughed.

"It's kind of like magic, isn't it?" Blaine teased, laughing mentally to himself, because _dang_ he cracks himself up sometimes.

"The Tesla Coils, are firing at such a high frequency that the sparks literally create sound waves as they fly through the air. Which is _nerdy_." Blaine replied, laughing. Kurt laughed, shaking his head. After a pause Blaine licked his lips and typed in a few different keys, glancing at Kurt every now and then to see his reaction.

The sparks started up again, firing much faster than before and it took Kurt several minutes before he recognized the song.

_Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. It figured, Blaine had always been a Top 40 guy, and- Kurt's eyes widened a bit.

"You _were _listening!" He stated loudly, trying to talk to him over the loud noises. Blaine paused the coils, smiling softly and nodding.

"I played this the other night!"

"I- these coils are like my life, two years I'm down here working with them, and they're making their own music. And I was oblivious to the fact. I was never able to appreciate it…until I met you." Blaine admitted, flushing and looking away.

"I heard you talking about music on your radio show and it reminded me of a time when I had wanted to preform, and. Ohh, I'm being silly." He muttered, looking away again quickly while Kurt laughed, smiling fondly. Leaning forward Kurt boldly pressed a kiss to Blaine's check softly.

"It's not silly."

Blinking in surprise Blaine blushed even more, resisting the urge to fist pump the air happily.

_Holycrapdidthatjusthappen_

Trying to remain calm, or at least appear so, Blaine smiled and placed his hand on top of Kurt's feeling his heart flutter excitedly when Kurt flipped his hand over and interlaced their fingers. Blaine started up the coils again, watching Kurt look around with more awe silently.

All in all, it hadn't been such a bad day after all.


End file.
